Equestria Girls: Rainbow Dash and the Haunted Mansion
Equestria Girls: Rainbow Dash and the Haunted Mansion is a special release on television on October 31, 2015. It is Disney Channel's very first animated special. Plot The film starts in Canterlot High, where Rainbow Dash was practicing in the soccer fields. Sunset Shimmer arrives, and tells her that she wish she could see her little sister, Sunrise Shimmer, again. Rainbow Dash was feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer for having lost her young sister. Scootaloo appears, and shows Rainbow Dash the newspaper. It states that the ghost of Sunrise Shimmer had been wandering the mansion, yet her skeletal remains could be found deep in the underground of the mansion. Rainbow Dash decided to go, saying that not only will she can bring Sunset Shimmer's little sister back from the death so they can be reunited, and she was also excited to go to the mansion, also saying that she is not afraid of anything. Rainbow Dash was soon arrived at the Shimmer Mansion, which is literally abandon. She soon enters and search for her room. She finally founds her perfect room, allowing how to unpack her stuff. Sunrise Shimmer appears, and Rainbow Dash looks up at the mirror, as well as turning around to see Sunrise Shimmer's ghost, causing her to faint. Sunrise Shimmer was able to revive Rainbow Dash with cold water, and soon left. The next morning, the two begin to developed a bond over each other as Sunrise Shimmer serves Rainbow Dash breakfast. After breakfast, Sunrise shows Rainbow Dash her room filled with toys and gizmos. Sunrise Shimmer then tells Rainbow that she decided to stay behind, so that their lonely dad won't be alone. The two decided to search for the machine that can bring back Sunrise Shimmer to be alive, having Rainbow Dash riding on a mechanical chair through the Up and At'em Machine. These contraptions of the Up and At'em Machine gives Rainbow Dash a start of a day; **Powder Puffs powdered Rainbow Dash's face **Toothpaste splatter onto Rainbow Dash's lips **Avoiding shaving cream and razors **Showerheads wetting Rainbow Dash's hair **Hair Dryer dries Rainbow Dash's hair **Hair combs combed Rainbow Dash's hair **A Bowtie was place around Rainbow Dash's neck Soon, Rainbow Dash was able to find the machine, and the skeletal remains of Sunrise Shimmer, as well as the potion device that only can bring back a dead once a month. However, they didn't realize that Adagio Dazzle and her partner in slime, Mack, had stolen the potion and begin to realized that one could be a ghost, get the treasure, and revert back to their real selves. However, Adagio Dazzle accidently slid across the floor and out the window. As Mack leaves, Adagio's siren appears and lets him know that she is back. At Canterlot High, Applejack was then begin to worry about Rainbow Dash, with Scootaloo saying that maybe she was trying to be brave enough to face it. Sunset Shimmer then begin to realize that Adagio Dazzle had break up the Sonata and Aria, and decided to teamed up with Mack for what they did to her. They decided to go to the mansion and warned Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Rainbow Dash encounter a now-siren Adagio, and Mack. Rainbow Dash went back up stairs and tried to planned to how to stopped them. They finally planned that all ghosts, including sirens, had unfinished business, and they don't cross over. They returned downstairs, with Mack finally decided to face against Adagio, telling that it doesn't matter what sides they're on, but what friendship is all about. Rainbow Dash and Sunrise Shimmer are able to trick Adagio into thinking that she was in an afterlife too, causing both Adagio's siren and her skeletal remains to be gone. With Mack's help, Rainbow Dash was able to revived Sunrise Shimmer back to her real-self. Sunset Shimmer and Sunrise Shimmer were later embraced each other and were reunited after many years. A few months later, the mansion was re-opened, and Sunset Shimmer thanks Rainbow Dash for bringing back her sister. Rainbow Dash then tells Sunset Shimmer that it's not only fun being in the mansion, but was also fun to bring the two sisters back together, and the Canterlot High students decided to party. Cast *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, the main protagonist and the heroine of the special. **Applejack, the minor character of the special. *Tara Strong as Sunrise Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer's younger sister, and the deuteragonist. *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's adopted younger sister and the major character. *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, the Canterlot High student, who had now been accepted by other students. *Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle, the main antagonist who had break up with the other two dazzlings. *Rosie O'Donnel as Mack, the secondary antagonist, but later becames the tritagonist after learning the true meaning of friendship. Production The project of it began in January of 2015 when Stephen Herek (known director for Critters, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, and 101 Dalmatians) was trying to directed his next film. Release Reception Awards and Nominations Trivia *This is the second Disney Media where Rosie O'Donnel had been with Chris Buck, the first being Tarzan. *Even though James Horner had died, some of his composing work for this special had been recorded, and his songs had also been recorded. *It is a reference of the 1995 film, Casper. However, some of the filmmakers made some changes; ** ** ** Category:Episodes